Unhinged
by Obsesstication
Summary: Pent up aggression is a deadly weapon. In a fit of anger, Bella Swan lets loose all she has been holding in. AU/AH Warning: Rated M for murder. Not graphic.


**Unhinged**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own. Nothing.**

* * *

**Summary: Pent up aggression is a deadly weapon. In a fit of anger, Bella Swan lets loose all she has been holding in. AU/AH Warning: Rated M for murder.**

***I'm experimenting with different kinds of point of views. Not just first person. NO. I don't know what kind of point of view this is. YES. That is sad. Suggestions, tips, feedback would be mucho appreciated.**

* * *

He sat reclined on his muddied brown chair, sprinkled in spicy Doritos and powdered pastries. Bright white and blue lights flickered across his face from the muted TV. Reruns of Seinfeld played. If he were awake, he'd be keeping the whole building up with his raucous laughter. And he wouldn't care. He never cared about anything. Or anyone.

His young wife, Bella, crept quietly, purposefully, to his side, stumbling in her drunken state. A nearly empty bottle of her husbands Jack shook in her unsteady hand as her once joyful brown eyes glared at his sleeping form. His mouth was wide open, emanating violent snores in the small apartment. She cringed at the familiar sound.

"James?" she whispered, touching his shoulder gently. The only response she received was a weak shove to her thigh and a mumbled, "Go away." James's head lolled to the side as sleep once again overtook him. She sighed, annoyed at the complete lack of attention. When she did this, she wanted him awake. He couldn't go peacefully.

_He doesn't fucking deserve it_, she thought bitterly.

His snores stuttered, getting stuck in his throat.

"Pathetic," she mumbled, tripping on her way to stand in front of his beloved flat screen television. A luxury he bought in favor of their child's new clothes for school. Everything she had was stained and tattered. James couldn't care less. Oh, how she hated him. Her free hand twitched to the back of her jeans where salvation lay nestled between her belt loops.

"So pathetic," she spat, louder now. The Jack was making her brave. But he didn't stir, much to her chagrin. Tears pooled in her swollen eyes, falling down her blue-ish, purple bruised cheeks. He was ruining this for her, dammit!

She had it all planned out.

She had schemed.

It was premeditated.

And she wanted this. She needed, _needed _this. She absolutely had no other choice. Didn't he understand what this meant for her? Couldn't he give her this one thing?

"James!" she shouted, the vibration of her yell nearly knocking her off her own two feet. She steadied herself on the edge of the plasma screen, almost knocking it over in her haste to catch herself. James would lose it of he saw her touch it, but she needn't worry about that. Because the bastard was still sleeping soundly.

A low feline growl came out of her chest.

She could only guess why. The cheating son of a bitch. Tired out from his weekend with his mistress. That redheaded floozy she caught him with. That bimbo that got her in a fight with James. Got her beaten to a damn bloody pulp while she just stood there and watched as if it was the fucking Jersey Shore. Bella spat at the ground where his feet lay, left over blood sputtering out from between her chapped lips.

"I loved you. I swear I did," she sobbed, a sudden sweep hysteria building in her chest. "I trusted you. I gave you everything, and you ruined me!" She was ranting like a mad woman, she knew. But she needed everything all out in the open. She needed the weight lifted from her shoulders once and for all.

Finally, James stirred. His cold blue eyes popped open, alarmed at the sudden noise until they found the source. He was shocked to see his wife standing there with tears running down her cheeks, sobs echoing off the walls of the tiny apartment and a bottle of Jack hanging loosely from her raw, bloody fingers.

"The fuck…?"

"I gave you love. I gave you my fucking heart and you chopped it up on a motherfucking platter, you dick!" Her voice was nothing more than a shrill screech now. James sat up in his chair, watching the wild woman with wary eyes. He was too tired to make much of the situation unfolding in front of him. He scrubbed at his eyes roughly, jumping when he heard her yell once more.

"I gave you a beautiful daughter and you treat her like she is nothing more than a fucking dog! Feed her and she'll go away!" Bella dropped the alcohol to the floor. It clattered noisily, sloshing around and spilling on her dirty tennis shoes. "I left my family for you. I quit my job for you. I-I…" She struggled to think of what else she had done for _him_. There was a lot, she was sure, but her half-crazed mind couldn't come up with it. Her hands clawed at her hair, pulling the strands out, greasy lock by greasy lock.

It was hard to keep up on hygiene when there was no hot water. Thinking of what he did with his last paycheck brought another violent sob from her throat. A condo. He bought a fucking condo for him and his damn slut while she and her baby lived in filth.

James stared at her for a moment before rising to his feet and slowly approaching her. Like a man does a rabid dog, with his palms up and his steps small, calculated. "Relax, baby," he tried to sooth her. Make her calm down. It always worked before when she was hysterical. But he knew, he knew this was different. The woman before him was barely recognizable to the 'together' wife he molded her to be. "Relax."

"Fuck you!" Bella reared back, startled by the close proximity. She reached behind her, grabbing the long, silver gun (she couldn't be sure what kind it was, she was normally anti-violence) she stole from his car and aiming it at his pale face. His eyes were wide as he stumbled back; falling over the cracked coffee table he had thrown her into two hours previous that evening, shattering it under his impressive weight.

"What the hell? Where did you get that? Hand it the fuck over! _Right. Now._" He held his hand out to her, just expecting his dutiful slave to do as he said. But she wouldn't. She had the power now. And she'd be damned before she relinquished it willingly. She and _It _was loaded and ready to go, pre-prepped, it was a ticking time bomb. All she needed to do was explode.

"You-you wouldn't. Not with Shiloh around." He tried to appeal to her maternal side, but she just smirked. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. She could now see why he enjoyed scaring her so much. The power was heady. It made her dizzy.

"She's with a friend." She smiled brighter thinking of the bronze haired man who had captured her tattered and broken heart, sewing it back together, one little piece at a time. Yet not her body, because she was a faithful, loyal woman. Even to her deadbeat husband. Of course, Edward had no idea that this is what Bella was planning on doing when she asked him to look after Shiloh for the night. And she didn't plan on telling him either. Not yet. Maybe not ever if she could get away with it.

Edward thought of Bella as an angel. Something precious and beautiful. She'd hate for him to change his mind.

"You're gonna go to jail. Who's gonna take care of her when I'm dead and you're in the big house, huh? Have you even thought this shit through, idiot?" James started to stand up. He glared at Bella, crouching down and getting ready to pounce. He wanted the power to shift back in his favor. Being the weak one made him see red.

"Oh, I have," she whispered.

James let out a feral cry as he lunged at the small defiant woman.

"Everything is going to be fucking perfect," she muttered. Then she pulled the trigger.

Revenge had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
